


in it (to win it)

by ivermectin



Series: some kind of cheerleader 'verse [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: (Possibly. it's very Ambiguous.), Basketball, Canon-typical Clothes Sharing, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: In which there is a basketball match, but Troy's injured, which means the pressure of the game falls onto the rest of the team, and therefore hits them extra hard.Cue Ryan being supportive, and Chad having too many doubts - right until he doesn't.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Series: some kind of cheerleader 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000785
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	in it (to win it)

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry this is so short! my writing brain is broken.
> 
> apparently there is a song called in it to win it? i haven't heard the song.  
> apparently there is a british tv show called in it to win it? i haven't watched the show.  
> the title just... i don't know. i had to name it _something._

Ryan leans forward, cupping Chad’s face with a hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re going to win,” he tells him, every word full of a confidence Chad does not feel. “You’re going to do this.”

Troy’s sitting in the front, watching. His arm is still in the cast, but the expression on his face is alert in a way that implies that he’d definitely play, cast and all, if he thought he could get away with it.

Chad looks away from Troy, back at Ryan, who is reassuring in a way that is not unlike how Chad would imagine a guardian angel to be.

“I believe in you,” Ryan tells him. “You’re going to _win_.”

 _We don’t have Troy,_ Chad wants to say. It’s their first match in forever, not having Troy. But Ryan’s focus on him is clear and steady, and says, without words, _They have you._

It feels like enough. Chad squeezes Ryan’s hands, gives him a nod.

 _I’m going to make you proud of me,_ he does not say. But he feels it. He needs to win this game, for his team, for himself, for Ryan. Ryan, who is sitting next to Troy, watching as the rest of the team gathers in a huddle, getting ready for the game.

Zeke pats Chad on the back when he gets back. “Losing is not an option,” he says, but there’s no pressure to it; it’s just a fact, an expression of determination.

Chad looks at Ryan, who’s sitting in the front, wearing Chad’s jacket. He smiles. Ryan smiles back.

They win the game.

**Author's Note:**

> [my hsm tumblr sideblog is here,](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/) come and say hi! or request prompts, or talk to me about how nice ashley and lucas's singing voices sound together, or whatever else floats your boat.


End file.
